


Tonight's the night you pay me my due

by pushkin666



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Double Drabble, M/M, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Whilst filming on Haiti, Ryan and Shane come across Papa Legba.Prompt given me by dishonestdreams of “Tell me the truth, asshole.”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Tonight's the night you pay me my due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> What I know about Papa Legba I took from the internet so apologies to anybody if I got anything wrong on this.

“Tell me the truth, asshole.”

Shane took a step forward towards Papa Legba. The loa grinned at him, teeth jaundice yellow and shook his head.

“Oh no demon boy, you ain’t getting nothing from me. Your pet just taken a tumble down the stairs, that’s all. And he’s too quiet now for me to ride him.”

Shane clenched his fists. Ryan was injured and he knew that the loa had been responsible for it but what could he do. Here the loa was king and no matter how much power Shane might hold in reserve if the loa chose to ride Ryan there was nothing he could do to stop it. All he could do was play along with him and try and get Ryan out of here before anything more unpleasant happened to his friend. He knew Papa Legba of old and had dreaded that they might run into him while filming on Haiti. In Ryan’s search for zombies of all things. 

And so, they had. Thankfully the loa hadn’t done that much to Ryan and Shane knew that if he played his cards right he would be able to get the both of them out of here safely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/pseuds/dishonestdreams) Log in to view. 




End file.
